


迦勒底钢琴事件（Chaldea Piano Incident）

by jokeannnne



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Mozart shares his opinions of Salieri, There was a piano involved, not quite there yet, relationship breakthrough
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeannnne/pseuds/jokeannnne
Summary: "走在不同路上的人们，仍然可以在梦里相遇。"——迦勒底多了一架钢琴。（萨列里刚落地的时候写的大纲，复健用，很很很很很酸臭！！）





	迦勒底钢琴事件（Chaldea Piano Incident）

迦勒底悄无声息的多了一架钢琴。没有人知道它是从哪儿来的，也没人知道它是由谁建造的，尽管每个见到它的人显然都有自己的猜测。总之，当人们注意到的时候，它就已经在哪儿了。比起现世中常见的模型，它缺乏那种流畅的形态以及雅致的光泽，以至于显得不够庄重。更滑稽的是，这架钢琴的某一支琴腿矮了一截。它建造者似乎懒得在这种细节上浪费魔力，用一摞乐谱垫着了事。它静默地立在原地，等待着自己的弹奏者。一开始，人们还会想到阿玛德乌斯，可是这位生前极富盛名的演奏家总要推脱——哪怕拉住他的人是玛丽。

 

“我可是无止无休地弹了三个月，手指都断过不止一次的人耶，多少让我休息一下嘛”，金发的音乐家半真半假的苦笑道，于是没有人再去催促他。那架无人问津的钢琴就放在那儿了，哑着，既像是在等待，又像是在守卫。

 

直到萨列里降临迦勒底。

 

那是将近两个月之后的事情了。红与黑的英灵降临后，迫不及待地从召唤阵中冲了出去，嚷嚷着要杀了阿玛德乌斯。藤丸立香的第一道魔术慢了一步，复仇者眨眼间已经冲进走廊。第二道魔术却来得正好，从侧面绊倒了高速奔跑的英灵。他撞穿了走廊对面的门，跌倒在那架滑稽的钢琴跟前。

 

黑色的乐器在复仇者的盔甲上投下黑色的影子；像一个迎接，又像一个礼物。

 

狂躁的英灵沉寂了下去。下一刻，礼装消失了，暴露出一张苍白的、人类的面孔。萨列里张了张嘴，却一个字都没有吐出来，震惊、痛苦、愤怒与狂喜——无数种狂乱的情绪涌现又消散，仿佛暴风过境，最后留在那张苍白的脸孔上的神情却是十分安静的，让人说不出是木纳还是无助。这位复仇者身上的疯狂几乎散尽了；他不由自主地向前伸出手臂，又在猛地打住，随即充满自我厌恶地消失在空气中。

 

这时，阿玛德乌斯不知道从哪里冒出头来：“啊啦啊啦——”音乐家用歌唱一样的调子发出声音，完全无视了立香“拜托你下次躲远一点”的警告，用苍白的手指抚摸那架钢琴的外壳，仿佛在抚摸情人的面颊。

 

接下来的日子里，两位音乐家似乎从来没有碰过面。藤丸立香也曾为了两位音乐家的和睦相处而努力过，但是阿马德乌斯油盐不进，而萨列里生前又活在宫廷，凡事在推脱上很有一套。再加上他脱下礼装之后完全就是个普通人，灰白的头发和同样白的皮肤，彬彬有礼，包裹得如同冬日，让更习惯于与英灵打交道的年轻御主很是无可奈何。

 

阿马德乌斯听见了御主的嘀咕，也只是笑眯眯地摆摆手，只说了一句：“果然是萨列里啊”，就转头又摆弄起自己的东西了——指挥无头的天使为自己拉起一支崭新的小夜曲。

 

日子就这样过了下去，直到有一天，从走廊尽头传来断断续续的钢琴声——是《小星星》。

 

莫扎特先生！立香惊奇地向声源奔去，想亲眼看看这位传闻中的天才是如何在钢琴前弹奏的。她转过拐角，却发现自己猜错了：阿马德乌斯正站在门外，从门缝里窥探。听见脚步声，这位金发的音乐家立刻回过头来，将食指轻轻压在嘴唇上，露出一个微笑。

 

立香小心翼翼地走近了，效仿对方，向门缝微微弯腰：“啊，是萨列里先生，还有……玛修？！”

 

房间里，紫罗兰色的少女与曾经的宫廷乐长并肩坐在琴凳上。前者的双手搁在琴键上，正在弹奏小星星的第一变奏，虽然姿态拘谨，却已经像模像样了。萨列里坐在一旁，耐心地为玛修纠正手型，一遍又一遍不厌其烦地进行示范，在听到学生进步时看上去十分满意，一向肃穆的面孔上浮现出一种柔和的光芒，这是立香从未见过的。

 

“很美，不是吗？”阿马德乌斯的声音在她耳边响起。立香这才意识到自己刚才发出惊叹。她羞赧地掩住嘴，点了点头。阿马德乌斯不以为意地笑了笑，回过头，仿佛无意识般的发出感叹：“真没想到那家伙在成为英灵之后还有能露出这样的表情的一天啊。”

 

年轻的御主被对方语气中复杂的感情吸引，侧过头去看阿马德乌斯的表情，却是无解。她不再深究，耐心听了一会儿，附和道：“萨列里先生果然也是一位卓越的音乐家啊。”

 

“是的哦，在人类中是天赋卓然的存在。不仅如此，还很好运，并且懂得利用自己的好运气。狡猾的意大利人。”阿马德乌斯以一种孩子气的愤恨啃咬着最后那个短句，然后却耸了耸肩：“嘛，他对音乐的热爱是真诚的，所以这些都不再是可以用来谴责他的理由了。”

 

这么说着，阿马德乌斯开始随着玛修弹奏出的旋律摇头晃脑，看上去颇为享受，甚至还饶有兴趣地评价道：“那位玛修小姐是个好学生。作为战士令人敬佩，作为人类却还是个孩子，看样子也许还是个富有艺术天赋的孩子呢。怪不得萨列里这个家伙会这么高兴。”

 

这位神才微笑了起来，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙，看上去真心实意地感到愉快：“‘愤怒与嫉妒构成了他的核心’，异闻带中的那个神父是这样说的吧？其实并非如此。真实的安东尼奥·萨列里的内核绝非如此粗暴、单一的东西。只要听听他留下的音乐，任何人都能明白这一点。他是因为我才变成这样的——因为在传言中与我的死亡绑在一起、因为承担了谋杀我的罪名，才会被英灵座赋予这样的灵魂、受到无尽愤恨的折磨。我讨厌人类，因为比起真相，他们反而更愿意相信这种不切实际的戏码。他们单纯为了闲暇时有传闻可以拿来取乐，就在世间制造出一个又一个的怪物。”他停了下来，唐突地换了一个话题：“Master学过乐器吗？”

 

“唉？学过哦，虽然学艺不精……但我的母亲曾是个卓越的小提琴家。”立香答道：“同时也是一位严肃的魔术师。也许正是因为如此，她一向看不起您所谱写的曲目，说它们太过轻浮。可是，当她终于走到生命尽头，却频频弹起您的曲子，仿佛从其中得到了莫大的安慰。”年轻的少女顿了顿，突然笑了起来：“没想到我竟然会站在音乐家本人面前对他说起这些，真是一件奇妙的事情。”

 

“谈起母亲的时候语气并不是很热切呢，Master。”

 

“对魔术师来说很是稀疏平常吧，童年的确没有什么令人感到愉快的回忆。”立香吐了吐舌头：“再说了，没有人喜欢自己的音乐老师吧。”

 

“别这么说，萨列里的学生们要第一个跳出来反对了哟。”阿马德乌斯又笑起来：“和我这种仅仅是为了钱才去教课的人渣不同，他是个真正卓越的教育家，对每一个学生都真心相待。不过，除了音乐之外的任何事情，他都毫不在乎，故而也教出了不少个性颇为糟糕的学生呢。是真的哦，Master，伟大的艺术家之中可难得有圣人。大约正是因为他这样的个性，我们之间的情谊才能得以维系吧——对安东尼奥来说，这份对音乐的眷恋大概是比嫉妒还要更深厚的本能，使他在深深陷入嫉妒与痛苦的同时，仍然不可避免地向我走来。“

 

“毕竟……”往日里一向口若悬河的音乐家顿住了，眼眸却一刻都没有离开那两个在钢琴前并排而坐的背影。那种如影随形的戏谑与讥讽从他的面孔上一片片剥落，暴露某种少见的柔软。那样的神情既像痛苦，又像怀念，让人无法分辨。在一阵显得过于昂长的沉默之后，藤原立香听到对方以一种十分轻柔的声音说道：”毕竟……无论事态如何发展，我们心中那两个同样热爱音乐的孩子必然永远相爱。”

 

然后就是一阵更新的沉默，只有小星星的曲调流淌在四个知情与不知情的人之间。玛修的弹奏告一段落时，立香终于转过头去注视自己的谈话者：“没法逃避了吧，莫扎特先生？没法使用’他不是真正的萨列里先生’这个借口了，不是吗？”

 

“唉唉，Mater呀——事情一下子就变得更麻烦了呢。”阿马德乌斯夸张地揉乱了自己的一头金发，苦笑起来：“‘我才不是你的同胞，我与你有不同的路要走！’在异世界的星空下，他是这么对我说的。我本来都已经打算要相信他了。毕竟，我的确做了很糟糕的事情呢——为了让他能够弹奏出像样的曲子，我逼迫他直视自己缺乏天赋之能的事实，将他最为难以直视的伤口扒开，作为我们最终获胜的代价。身为天才，人们因为缺乏天赋而经受的折磨是我所完全无法想象的。可我明明对这份痛苦并非一无所知，却仍然选择利用它。我说过了吧，我是人渣嘛。如果这位安东尼奥·萨列里若是连钢琴都否认，我就可以理所当然地否认他，否认自己的恶行，也否认他的痛苦。可是现在，不知道是幸运还是厄运，我所认识的安东尼奥·萨列里都还存在——在所有的混乱、疯狂和传言织成的铠甲之下，他存在。明明是从对我的杀意中所诞生的反英雄，却仍然保有对我的友谊；明明只有凡人的才能，却能够短暂的追上了我的曲调。无论是异世界里最终的胜利，还是现在的琴声，都向我证明了一点——这个平庸之人的灵魂并不打算倒下。”

 

说到这里，阿马德乌斯突然陷入了一阵悠长的沉默。他苍白的嘴唇微微翕动着，却没有发出声音，仿佛不知道该如何继续：“我们做着相同的梦，却走在不同的路上——”

 

立香看着面前的侧脸，斟酌了许久，终于还是以一种谨慎的语气开口道：“写进灵基的程序无法更改，但是，你所认识的那位萨列里先生的确想赢回自己的理智也说不定。再说了，你们两位可能要在迦勒底待上相当长一段时间呢，为什么不去见见他呢？”年轻的魔术师突然上前一步，握住了音乐家纤长冰冷的手指：“走在不同路上的人们，仍然可以在梦里相遇呀，莫扎特先生。迦勒底不就是这样一个梦之境地吗？”

 

金发的音乐家仿佛突然从梦中惊醒一般，恢复了那副无忧无虑的神情，低下头去重重地亲吻了御主与自己紧握的双手。抬起头时，他又是笑着的了，一边用嘴型说着“真麻烦”，一边却毫无犹豫地推开了那扇虚掩着的、阻隔着他与安东尼奥·萨列里的门。

 

“早安，两位~特别是我那位毫无天赋的同僚，好久不见————呜哇！！！！“

 

 

END


End file.
